Crossover Mania Plus
Crossover Mania Plus is a sequel to Sonic Mania Plus. It features Characters from different universes. This is also the third time Sonic and Classic Sonic teamed up. Story Sometime after Sonic Mania Plus, Classic Eggman thought of an idea of teaming up with Villains. He teamed up with Modern Eggman (In TAOSTH form), King Dedede and Bowser. Classic Sonic new about this plan and decided to team up with heroes from different worlds. Bosses Mario World * Chained Chain Chomps (Green Hill Zone Act 1) * King Bob-Omb Robot (Green Hill Zone Act 2) * Giant Lava (Bubble Chemical Plant Zone Act 1) * Dr. Mario (Chemical Plant Zone Act 2) * Roy Koopa & Larry Koopa (Studiopolis Zone Act 1) * Giga Lakitu (Studiopolis Act 2) * Mushroom Kingdom Trash Compactor (Flying Battery Zone Act 1) * Big Bungee Piranha (Flying Battery Zone Act 2) * Bowser Jr. Clown Car (Press Garden Zone 1) * Wendy O. Koopa (Press Garden Zone Act 2) * Big Boo (Stardust Speedway Zone Act 1) * Metal Mario (Stardust Speedway Zone Act 2) * Bowser Jr. Diving (Hydrocity Zone Act 1) * Mecha Cheep Cheep (Hydrocity Zone Act 2) * Big Pokey (Mirage Saloon Act 1) * Ludwig von Koopa (Mirage Saloon Act 2) * Giant Rocky Wrench (Oil Ocean Zone Act 1) * Gooper Blooper (Oil Ocean Zone Act 2) * Big Shy Guy the Stilted (Lava Reef Zone Act 1) * Iggy Koopa & Chain Chomp (Lava Reef Zone Act 2) * Morton Koopa Jr. (Lava Reef Zone Act 2 Wario Story) * Prince Bully (Metallic Madness Zone Act 1) * Mini Bowser Robots (Metallic Madness Zone Act 2) * Mecha Eyerok (Titanic Monarch Zone Act 1) * Bowser Chaos Robot (Final Boss - Titanic Monarch Zone Act 2) * King Boo & Bowser (Secret Final Boss) Kirby's World * Gordos * Robo Egg Clone * Bubbo * Gryll * Eggbots Clones and Bandana Dee * Eggman Clone * Claw * Spider Bot Clone * Saw Bot Clone * Meta Knight * Firefly Bot Clone. * Galactic Knight * Swimming Eggman Clone. * Eggman Clone * Caterpillar Bot Clone * Wiz * Builder Bot Clone * Octopus Bot Clone * Spider Clone * Rocky and Wheelie * King Dedede * Eggman Clone * Eggman Clone * Eggman Clone * Zero and Eggman Clone Classic Sonic's World * DD Wrecker * Amoeba Droid * Heavy Gunner * Big Squeeze * Shiversaw * Hotaru Hi-Watt * Dive Eggman * Uber Caterkiller * Meter Droid * Drillerdroid * Egg Pistons mk.II * Crimson Eye * Death Egg Robot * Mean Bean Machine * Weather Globe * Spider Mobile * Heavy Shinobi * Metal Sonic * Laundro-Mobile * Heavy Magician * Mega Octus * Heavy Rider (Sonic/Tails only) * Heavy King (Knuckles only) * Gachapandora * Phantom Egg * Phantom King and Klepto Mobile Modern(Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog) Sonic's World * Robotnik * Grounder and Stratch * Robotnik Playable Characters * Mario * Luigi * Wario * Yoshi * Kirby * Spongebob * Classic Sonic * Classic Tails * Classic Knuckles * Mighty The Armadillo * Ray The Flying Squirrel * Modern (TAOSTH) Sonic * Modern (TAOSTH) Tails * Pac-Man * Bugs Bunny (Big Chungus) * woody (battle for dream island) * leafy (battle for dream island) Gallery Bosses can be seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXxcHMBoQUo&list=PLFtOBiH7A6RzMKIFagYgFiibnBgDdI1Ni Playable Characters can be seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5UNTNGD2D7g&list=PLFtOBiH7A6RwAOXV2Zmeo9V2jdDkp7IHf = Category:Battle of the Multiverse